Computers in Cardiology is a non-profit scientific conference at has been meeting yearly now for fourteen years. Its purpose is to bring together physicians, engineers and computer scientists interested in the application of computer technology to cardiological problems. The conference is accredited by the Accreditation Council for Continuing Medical Education to sponsor continuing medical education for physicians. It meets on even-numbered years in the United States and on odd-numbered years in Europe. Each year the conference is organized by a local committee based at an academic institution within the host city. Meeting planning is accomplished through the efforts of both the local organizers and the Computers in Cardiology, Inc. Board of Directors. Responsibility for scientific content is shared between these two groups. 'M-e local committee prepares and mails a Call for Papers to the 1500-name regular mailing list, mailing lists from other conferences and professional societies, local and state cardiology lists and others as appropriate. Abstracts are reviewed by the two groups of organizers which always represent both the medical and technical disciplines. Selected abstracts are printed in a program book which is made available to all attendees. The Board of Directors serves to provide continuity for the conference from year to year and to support the local organizers in conference planning and in fund-raising. Over the years, the conference has received regular support from the National Institutes of Health, the European Society of Cardiology, the TIFF-'F. Computer Society, and from the local institutions. Support from other societies and from commercial entities has been obtained as well. Each year a conference proceedings is published and distributed by the Computer Society Press of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers.